Anticytherian Circle/2017/Fourth Preliminary Match: Ruben vs Riven
This is the fourth preliminary match of the Anticytherian Circle 2016: Ruben The Hedgehog vs Dark Lord Riven. This match is finished and the victor has been decided. Match The crowd cheered in excitement. Alice, the commentator, began to speak, "Heeeeh'ria once again~! This time is a fight on the primordial arena Wayward Void used by the Major Deific Kings ages ago! Who shall be deemed worthy to step on this sacred ground?!" Ruben smiled. "Don't Forget, Ruben. Arm, check. Cubes inside of me... Check. I'm fine, I think." Riven looked around with a sigh. "Worst comes to worst I can always restrict mobility by accelerating the growth of cancer cells near his Achilles heels..." "Now, proceeding with our battlers! The first one is quite a formidable foe in his own right. Sporting a robotic arm, we never know what potential he holds! Ruben the Hedgehog, come on down~!" shouted Alice. The crowd cheered in excitement. Ruben waves at everyone. "His opponent? Never get fooled by his simple looks for he looks quite menacing even though he exudes an atmosphere of stillness wherever he goes! From the dark mantle of the night, here comes Riven~!" said Alice. "No no no! It's Just Riven! Or Dark Lord Riven damn iiiit qwq" Riven sighed, before hopping down into the arena. Some of the audience laughed at him, few continued to watch the match in excitement. The arena was a plain depression with slate walls lining the floor, forming an intricate circular pattern when viewed from above. Ruben hopped in too. "Now it is time for us... To witness their all in a decisive match of destiny! Who shall emerge the victor?! We shall find out in this moment of truth~!" The arena's astral communications array announced. "Fourth preliminary match: Ruben vs Riven. Projecting ethereal shielding." The arena grounds and the spectation ring was then bordered by a cylindrical ethereal barrier between them to protect the audience from their potentially destructive attacks. Ruben was clicking some stuff on his arm visor. "OK... I'm all set!" "Yes yes.. Let's get this over with.." "Starting the duel in 3... 2... 1... Commencing the duel," the AI announced, followed by a 2-second buzzer. The crowd cheered out in excitement. Ruben smiled and started running around Riven. Riven shrugged, walking forwards; close enough to where he could suddenly stick a leg out and trip up Ruben as he ran. Ruben jumped above his feet and tried to kick him in mid air. "Finally, another close combat encounter!" Alice spoke. Riven sidestepped Ruben's foot, before attempting to perform one of the most iconic moves drone street fighter that's not the hadouken, which was basically that uppercut that ended up in a spin. "Shoryuken!" He was not taking this seriously at all, or was he? It hit Ruben in the chin. "Wow! I was not expecting such an evasiveness. Interesting!" Ruben jumped and high pressure wind started to circle his non-robotic hand. Riven sighed, readying himself for whatever dastardly trick Ruben might toss at him. Ruben tried to punch Riven. "It was a short skirmish but we shall see what happens next!" commented Alice. "Ruben throws a punch next as another close combat encounter ensues!" Riven angled around the fist, placing a palm on his wrist in an attempt to grab his hand while also attempting to dislocate Ruben's left knee by curb stomping with all his weight behind it. Ruben saw Riven angling the fist. "NOW!" Ruben opened his hand, releasing a burst of wind blades all around. Riven cursed, the blades slicing through his clothes and skin; leaving open cuts that trailed blood down the arena floor. He, of course, had to let go, thus he couldn't curb stomp Ruben's kneecap. "Oh, the predicament was backfired towards Riven!" Alice commented. Ruben landed safely on the ground, since the blades didn't affect him. He then smiled towards Riven. Riven glanced at Ruben, the cuts already healing. "Interesting, indeed! Riven displays a good healing factor!" Alice spoke. Ruben started running towards him again. "Let's go, Riven!" "Healing factor, hum? He can't heal pain!" "Sure, we'll go with that.." Riven said as he ended up taking off the upper half of his robe, sidestepping and shoving it in Ruben's face like a Matador. Ruben blasted the robe with an energy blast. Riven smirked, letting go right before the energy blast hit the robe. Ruben ran even faster and tried to punch Riven's gut. Riven braced himself using an old trick he learned at the Monastery, which was exhaling the moment he got punched in the gut to prevent having the breath knocked out of him, taking the full force of the punch in order to grab Ruben by the neck. "Riven is quite brave, too! What will he do next as he took Ruben by the neck?!" Alice spoke. Riven closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing his magic to accelerate the growth of malign cancer cells in Ruben's neck.. Specifically where he grabbed Ruben. Ruben starts to shine. His body then was engulfed in flames. "Let... Go... Of me" He breath fire to Riven's face. "Riven is displaying a strange ability! But now Ruben is engulfed in flames, similar to the Emperor's Shielphean state!" Riven didn't care, he's been set on fire before multiple times during his tenure as dark Lord; in response he went for a swift kick below the belt. Though Ruben might find it hard to breathe flames since his throats was rapidly swelling up thanks to a cancerous cyst forming where Riven was holding onto him. Ruben moved his body up to not be kicked and took off Riven's hand from his neck, dodging back. "Lookie here! Ruben's neck is swelling! What will he do next?" said Alice. "He's switching to the defensive rather quickly!" Ruben placed his robotic hand on his neck, trying to heal it, but he couldn't. "Damn..." Riven sighed; noting the burns all over his hands and forearms, channeling a bit of magic to jumpstart the healing. Ruben was in trouble. "It's impossible to win at close range and he's to fast to win at ranged... I should combine both, like Bolt." Ruben made an ice armor and engulfed himself and the armor in flames. The ice didn't melt, though. He started running again. "Looks like Ruben is in a pinch right now... What will he do? Meanwhile, Riven is preparing himself!" Ruben's breathing was hampered given the swollen cyst blocking his trachea, which was the tube that led to the lungs. Ruben was pushing his limits to do an attack. "Looks like Ruben is encased in an ice shell! Expect another close combat encounter!" Riven smiled, there was a reason why Riven went through all that trouble to grab the throat. Ruben broke the sound barrier and tried to spear Riven. If Ruben broke the sound barrier, the ice armor probably might've shattered earlier; and that's not taking into account G-Forces and friction. Riven was prepared, rolling down low the moment Ruben started running towards him in his attempt to spear him. Ruben broke the sound barrier and tried to spear Riven. His ice armor broke. The ice fragments were thrown to Riven at high speed. Ruben saw him rolling down, so he grabbed his leg, dragging him with himself. Riven pulled and twisted himself up in order to grab Ruben by the sides of his neck now, specifically where the lymph nodes in his neck are. Ruben attempted to headbutt Riven. If Ruben was dragging Riven along, he would've had to pull Riven in front of him in order to headbutt him, still allowing him to grab Runen's neck and accelerate the malign cell growth in Ruben's Lymph nodes. This would most likely cause his lymph nodes to swell up rapidly, inducing severe pain and vomiting; however Ruben's throat had been swollen shut by now. "Oh!! This match will most likely end early! Riven maintains the upper hand!" "Your airways are blocked and you have cancer in your Lymph nodes; tap once if you want to go on, tap twice if you surrender." Ruben was mad. He didn't want to lose, but when looks at certain cat lady with a baby on the crowd, almost crying, Ruben claps twice. Alice tapped on the buzzer button. "It has been decided!" "End of the duel. Winner of the fourth preliminary match: Riven," announced the A.I. Riven nodded, focusing his magic for an intensive healing session in order to reverse the affects of the cancer. "Thanks. IF YOU LOSE THIS TOURNAMENT, I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MAN!" He smiles. "I'm couting on you." "Riven took advantage of his range towards Ruben and managed to restrict his breath with his strange, eerie I know, ability that made Ruben's throat swell!" "You want to know what it was..?" Riven suddenly asked, raising his voice so Alice could hear him. "Riven will be moving on to the middleground match! Please be up to date with the- Y-Yes..?" "Healing Magic!" Riven said, helping Ruben up once he finished healing him. The audience was shocked to know this. Alice gaped in disbelief. "H-Healing magic?! ... That WAS healing magic?! Unbelievable!" "It exists," a masculine voice was heard from behind Alice. "M-Milord!" Alice bowed. "Healing magic such as of Astreia and Thera can be reversed if you are a master of it. Looks like Riven has mastered it as well... Reversal of healing effect involves inducing abnormal cell growth." "Yes, though I'd rather you guys bleep out what I said when you show the recap!" "Fear not, Riven," Joshua spoke. "I'd rather not expose such a formidable ability in front of others. Let us have the essence of time treat them to behold your powers in person." Riven shrugged. "Alright.. Now I'm getting a soda and some pizza; that sh*t takes a lot outta me.." "The match is now over! Please proceed to the refreshment hall through the arena warproom to have your meal!" announced Alice. Riven nodded, standing up and walking to the warp room. Results Riven won by inducing the accelerated growth of cancer cells to form a cyst large enough to swell Ruben's trachea shut before inflicting the same treatment to the lymph nodes in the sides of Ruben's already swollen neck. Category:Roleplays